<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Served Cold by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532406">Served Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura'>samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Cannibalism, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Hacking, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, Torture, Vigilantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer could only wish for Cy to heal... even if he broke in the process</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Served Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<strong>Part One: Dale</strong>
</p><p>Ones and zeroes.<br/>
Ones and zeroes.<br/>
Ones and zeroes.<br/>
It was a language many people can read but only a few can actually manipulate to make... well, magic happen.</p><p>The FB ad had been simlple.<br/>
(Find A and B. Contact Man of Peace for a prize. Click link.)<br/>
Two minutes in and an address was found. A home for the elderly - correction, a resort for the wealthy aged persons of Bangkok. Another minute and A and B were found.</p><p>Finding Man of Peace was also too easy.<br/>
His report was finished in three minutes.</p><p>Patient A and Patient B at xxxx facility. Recently killed an intern assigned to them - suicide. Alleged rape and torture.</p><p><br/>
Wire details below.<br/>
SWIFT code only. No contact number.</p><p><br/>
Barely one minute passed and the wire was complete.</p><p>Dale went for a smoke at his apartment window, smiling as he texted his mother happy birthday.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part Two: Dracula and Long</strong>
</p><p>Dracula rounded the van, closing the door as Long killed the engine. He slid open the door, annoyed at Patient A (Best) and Patient B (Sin) who were lying haphazardly on the bare floor of the van. They were goddamn heavy. Good thing they didn't have to think of anaesthesia dosage. There will be no need for it. That would have been a headache. Still, the spoiled fuckers had to be transported. But a job is a job.</p><p>"Here." Long gave him another syringe of paralytic agent. He injected the two on the thighs and signaled for Long to get the gear out.</p><p>It took two hours of trudging through the jungle to get to their hut but they were used to it. They were 'forest rangers' afterall.</p><p>The hut was small, made of wood and G.I. roofing. There were two windows that will not be opened tonight -- or until when Best and Sin lasted.</p><p><br/>
The Boss said these two were boy rapists. Peices of shit then. And they were never convicted. Well, they thought settlement was the way to go. They thought wrong. </p><p>They dropped the two on the floor, then with a grunt at his strained back, Dracula called Long for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part Three: Dracula and Long 2</strong>
</p><p>"Eat. Eat!" Long shoved the raw meat into Best's mouth, but the fucker just won't chew and swallow it. </p><p>Dracula approached Best and poked his arm with his machete, leaving an inch-wide bleeding gape. </p><p>"You like boy's penises. You're a boy. Eat this." <br/>
Long smiled. "Or we put this stick in your bumbum fastly." He did a pistoning motion with his knife and watched Best shake his head in absolute terror. </p><p>The paralytic agent had begun to wear off but even if it did, these two cannot get away. Not without any legs. Those had been in the freezer for an hour now. Gotta take precautions if they think they can run, was what Dracula had said.</p><p>With a nod, Dracula offered the dismembered phallus again, and this time, the moaning, sweating, bleeding Best took his own flesh in his mouth and sobbed while chewing it.</p><p>Dracula tapped his cheek. "Good boy." He then pointed to Sin. "You next."</p><p>At his smile, Long slashed Sin's limp penis off clean and picked it up from the bloodied floor. </p><p>"Eat," he told Sin.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part Four: Best and Sin</strong>
</p><p>The floor was clean, and the dextrose bags were hung neatly on the rungs in the beam of the roof. The two metal tables in the middle of the hut were cold as rain pelted down incessantly.</p><p>Dracula finished his coffee and patted Long awake. He stood up to see their cute patients. Long yawned as he sat up.</p><p>Sin was shaking, maybe from the cold or maybe because he was dying. Dracula was frustrated that he lost Best some hours ago. He will have to review proper suturing and tying off of veins and artieries from his daughter again.</p><p>She will be annoyed. Who wouldn't? It was her finals week. At least she will be a doctor soon. Dracula cannot be more proud.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of proud, Long had been proud of his meat stew when he served it to Best and Sin during lunch. Their leg meat was a little tough but Long knew how to tenderize them to have them turn out well. </p><p>"It can give you a run for your money." He'd joked at the crying boy rapists as they ate their leg stew.</p><p> </p><p>He stood over Sin, patting his clammy cheek. His limbless body jerked as he opened his parched mouth.</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>Dracula was annoyed. They always wanted to know.</p><p>He shifted on his feet. He was fucking tired. He lifted a hand to fix the digital camera pointed at Sin. Better get that angle right.</p><p>"Cy?" Sin rasped.</p><p>Dracula loomed over Sin, the point of his knife digging into the skin of the man's stomach, slicing him open slowly.</p><p>"Eomer," he said and dragged his knife lower, watching as the flesh parted and blood flowed.</p><p>He never heard the screams. He was making sure he kept the gut lining intact. He didn't want to spoil the meat. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part Five: Dracula and Long 3</strong>
</p><p>"Good morning!" Kenny, the caretaker waved at Long as he stopped the van, killing the engine.</p><p><br/>
"Hey," he said, faking a smile. The fat fucker never helped them during deliveries. He just opened the gate. At least he brought a big cart this time. They didn't have to make too many trips back and forth.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Long was heaving as he stood by Dracula who was watching the two huge reptiles who were now snapping and jumping at each chunk of meat being thrown at them by their feeder. </p><p>"Hey, how many kilos?" Kenny repeated and Long slapped Dracula's arm to make the Caucasian turn to him. </p><p>"Oh, the usual. Just maybe plus 15."</p><p>Kenny wrote down the number beside the entry, 'Long's meat.'</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<strong>Part Six: Eomer</strong>
</p><p>His tears have long dried and his stomach was no longer churning. <br/>
He had watched all of it.<br/>
Like a sick monster, he devoured each frame, knowing it was not enough payment for what Cy had suffered. </p><p>As Best shook like a landed fish on the table, he had been screaming his throat raw, "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking die!"</p><p>That had been five hours ago. </p><p>He had run to the bathroom for the third time when Best's arms were cut off, showing the white caps of the bone sockets where the limbs had been carved clean off. </p><p>He had laughed and cried, saying Cy's name, when Best and Sin were fed their own phalluses. His fists were balled so tight he had left tiny bleeding crescents on his palms.</p><p>He didn't eat for twenty hours. He couldn't. <br/>
Long meat.<br/>
He should have been disgusted when Best and Sin were cannibalizing on their own cooked flesh, but he had felt satisfaction bubble up from his chest.</p><p>Sin died after he was eviscerated. It had been clean butchering. <br/>
But he didn't have the right to die, Eomer had thought. He still thought that now.</p><p>The knock on the video room door made him gasp. His father's head poked in, his smile warm.</p><p>"Finished?" He asked, killing the projector and turning on the lights. </p><p>The sudden flood of flourescent light made Eomer squint. He bowed his head, planting his hands on his thighs. He felt arms wrap around him and heard the choked sobbing loud in his ears.</p><p>It was him. He was crying again.</p><p>"You didn't have to watch." Mundo, his father gathered him close.</p><p>"I had them killed." Eomer sobbed, his eyes unseeing through all the tears. "I had them killed but it's not enough. Cy is still hurting and I can't take the pain back." He pulled at the sleeves of his father's shirt. "I want to take it all back... and I can't..."</p><p>Mundo cupped his head, pulling his face to his chest. "This is enough, Eomer. Do not break your soul."</p><p>Eomer shook as he cried, his heart heavy, his chest hurting. Why couldn't he help him? He was his first love. He felt so useless, such an imbecile.</p><p>He should've gone there himself, taken that knife and cut them himself. He should've stuck the same knife into their hearts so he could see the blankness grow in their staring eyes as they died. He would have held their final seconds in his hands. He would have ended them with unrelenting pain, the same way they had taken Cy's innocence from him.</p><p>"You must stop, Eomer."</p><p>His father's words sounded almost from afar until he felt the stinging slap on his cheek. Mundo held his face so they were looking into the other's eyes.</p><p>"Do not dive into despair. You cannot save your love if you let go."</p><p>"Jared."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Eomer closed his eyes and fell against his father, his exhaustion finally catching up with him.</p><p>In his mind's eye, he saw the most beautiful green eyes and the most beautiful smile.<br/>
His best friend.<br/>
Cy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part Seven: Eowyn</strong>
</p><p>"Hmmm??? Wala akong gagawin." </p><p>That was true.</p><p>Because the deed had already been done. Eomer, her brother, had come out from his bedroom looking like a corpse. But by afternoon, he was his same self - albeit less the Cy-annoyer side of him.</p><p>Wyn, as she was called by everybody, was tired of her kuya not talking to Cy. She had slapped him when he'd written that letter. She had called him names. But she had hugged him after. She'd heard him crying to Red after learning what Cy had gone through. Her brother had been a mess since. He just hid it well.</p><p>But she didn't have to pretend. She had read some articles, asked their father to help her, and soon enough, her FB ad was online. Mundo helped create Suleiman.org, which was their link to Dale in Dallas. It was cute that it rhymed. Suleiman also routed them to Dracula. He was easy to talk to.</p><p>Her brother had paid the fees. All of them. It was nothing, he had said. Eowyn agreed. </p><p>Just a couple of days after the FB ad was posted, the parcel from Bangkok came, and Mundo stopped her from following Eomer to the video room. He had been right in that decision.</p><p>At least it was done. <br/>
They were finally gone. <br/>
And she hoped her kuya Cy could read her note soon.</p><p>She smiled at her neat handwriting. </p><p><br/>
(<em>We found them. They are now useless peices of meat. They will bother you no more. They are gone</em>.) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***END***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>